


Crashing At Drarry's

by Queen_of_Milktea, The_Na_In_Mina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Na_In_Mina/pseuds/The_Na_In_Mina
Summary: When Jason and Matt accidentally find themselves in Hogwarts, they get caught up in a whirl wind of magic alongside undying tension. What are they going to do? Who are these people? Will they ever get home?





	1. Chapter 1

“Fine! Go then! I don't need you!”

Matt sighed to himself, lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling of the room. As his legs cross over one another, he rocked his foot in time with a nonexistent beat that he hummed in his head. Harry looked over at him, trying to analyse his odd expression. Though his eyebrows were crinkled together in frustration, his lips stayed in a firm, straight line. 

“Are you okay?” He decided to break the silence. They hadn't talked since this point. Harry stared down at him, their eyes missing each other’s gazes. 

“Yeah…” He muttered, keeping his mixed expression as he lay on the seat of the Ford Anglia. 

Harry stared out of his car, the non-moving vehicle making the atmosphere all the more awkward. All he did was follow this unknown man outside and led him to the car to rest for a bit. What is he supposed to say anyway?

“S-should we go back…?” He saw him shake his head nonchalantly. Turning his head over, he observed the faint, damp trail his previous tears left behind on his cheek. Sighing, he reached over to his shoulder, patting him lightly. As he finally looked over, he gave him a warming smile before shuffling closer. “We’ll go back in whenever you're ready. I'm patient, I can wait.”

Matt smiled back at him, his eyebrows releasing its tension as he tried to sit up. Sniffing, he ran his fingers through his hair before sighing once more. Giving Harry a reassuring look, he spoke up. 

“What are we gonna do?” A slight chuckle flung off his sentence. “We’re stuck here aren't we…?”

“Well,” he started, nodding to himself as he continued. “We’ll try and figure out a way...until then, we can always say you're from Ilvermony…”

“Like a transfer student?”

“Y-yeah…” Nodding off the quite impossible plan, Matt shrugged. “You're probably a Hufflepuff while Jason’s a Slytherin.”

“No shit,” he commented, rolling his eyes as he heard his name. “Shady bitch…” He muttered underneath his breath as he watched Harry’s eyes roam around, trying to grasp onto ideas.

“We’ll find a way through all of this...we’ll be okay,” he said in a trying-to-be-reassuring tone. Matt’s nerves built up on the inside as he gulped. 

~*~*~*~*

“He’s dumb! He’s so stupid!” Jason complained, walking back and forth down the short line of book shelves. Draco nodded along with his words, only half listening to his exclaimations. “What do you mean you want to stay? Argh, what about going home!? What about the wedding!?”

“Yeah mhm…” He hummed, discarding a book onto a large pile and continuing to another one. Flicking through the thick pages, he rolled his eyes as he found no answer. “I can't find anything to bring you two back to your world…”

“Well we can't go because he wants to stay!” He threw his arms into the air and shouted. “Always so self centred...Karl and Sutan are waiting for us back home and-”

“Why don't we just focus on now?” The blonde motioned for him to take a seat next to him. “What exactly happened before you got here?”

“We were on a way to our friend’s wedding,” he stated, pulling out a chair and swinging it towards him. “I was driving down the road, Matt by my side…”

“And?” He raised an eyebrow, watching as Jason continued to ponder. 

“We started talking about something,” he groaned. “I can't remember exactly…”

“That's okay…” He opened up another book, tracing his finger down the index as he read through. “Well our worlds must have linked through death…” He read through the pages quickly, Jason observing his quick pace from the side.

“You're smart…” He muttered, a stunned expression washing over his face as he watched him place the book down and continue with another. 

“Thanks…” He spoke simply, sighing as he lowered the book from his vision. “I can't seem to find anything…” He mumbled, a strong indication of sadness weaved into his words. As if frustration rang in his mind, he angrily stood up and slammed the book down firmly onto the desk. “This is ludicrous.”

“Jason,” the two heard a familiar voice call. As they turned their head, they saw both lovers by the entrance of the library, walking over to them. Jason narrowed his eyes as they approached, crossing his arms and flicking his head over in disgust. “Have you found anything?”

“While you were off sulking,” he began, seeing Matt’s expression tense as he listened. “We were researching, and no, we haven't found anything yet.”

“Faggot,” he rolled his eyes, going up to the table and leaning against it.

“We’re all faggots dumbass,” he cackled, Matt looking down at him with an uneasy vibe. 

“Oh lighten up, you two will be back soon,” Harry said reassuringly, entering the circle in an odd stance. “You okay?” He looked towards the angry Draco who had his head buried in his palms from stress.

“Yeah…” He mumbled. As the two queens glanced over to each other, both with firm eyes, they broke it off with Jason’s comment.

“Why don't you just go off and cry some more?” He teased in a low voice, causing Matt to bite his lip as he took long and eery strides over to him. “Isn't that what you always do? Just run from your problems?”

Pressing his lips together, his straight mouth kept his overall expression plain and dull. As his eyes sagged down to a intimidating stare, he raised his right arm, extending it out. Pulling it back, he swung it forward, his palm violently hitting against Jason’s cheek. As his head swung back in the opposite direction, a red print was left by his sore. 

“Dick,” he simply said, retrieving his hand back to his side before walking out of the room. Harry looked back and forth at the stunned Jason and the hurrying Matt. As his gaze trailed towards Draco, he found his steps taking him towards Matt, following after him. 

Draco looked towards Jason, who was now clutching his bright red cheek with both hands. Placing his palm onto the hurting skin, he bit his lip. Tears formed underneath his eyes, spilling over as he let out a heavy breath. As he began to weep, he hunched his back over, one hand wrapping around his waist as he whimpered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Harry!” Draco shouted as he walked quickly trying to catch up to him.

“What is it Draco?” Harry said tiredly. As he turned around to face him, his eyes dragged up to meet his, which were narrowed to meet his view.

“No need to get moody, I wanted to talk to you, is that a crime now?” Harry groaned at him in return, getting a little tense.

“It is when you take sides,” 

“Take sides? You were the one that went off with Matt and left me behind with a crying Jason!”

“What did you want Malfoy? Or did you come here with the intention of starting a fight?” Harry spat, turning away. Draco staggered.

“I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me, however I don't want to be anymore of an inconvenience than I already am, so I'll go now,”  
Draco walked back to the Great Hall in a few long strides and turned around, hand on the door. “Oh and Harry?” Harry whipped his head around.

“What?”

“Keep your bitch on a leash, okay?” Draco said as he pushed the door open. Groaning, he leant against the door on the other side. His knees began to buckle as he found himself sliding down into a tight ball. Sighing, he saw Jason come up to him from above. Stretching his legs out, he looked at him, blowing away a few strands of hair.

“What's up?” he kneeled down in front him, sitting on his knees to meet his face. Giving him a warming smile, Draco replied with a roll of the eyes.

“Harry…” He said, his voice low and barely audible. Jason shrugged letting out a small sigh. 

“I get you,” he said, taking the vacant spot next to him, leaning his back against the smooth wood. “Why are relationships so hard?”

“Because people tend to be dicks,” he snarled, a light chuckle flicking off the end of his sentence. Jason laughed along with him, his arms tightening around the grip of his bent legs. As he brought them closer to him, he buried his face into his knees, his warm breaths warming him up.

“Matt and I are always fighting. We were fighting in the car when we…. When the accident happened. I don't even know why we fight half of the time. Sometimes I think that we were better off just friends, but I'm selfish and I love him,” Jason's voice said from next to the blonde.

Draco looked at him sadly. “Harry and I never got along, we were known for our hatred of each other. But you know what they say, ‘There's a fine line between love and hate and often you can't tell which is which.’ And I guess we got better after the whole unresolved sexual tension became resolved but we still fight, even about tiny things like where to eat for dinner. He's so quick to judge, you know? If there is a mention of Death Eater’s, he won't talk to me and I know that he's just being paranoid but it hurts. It hurts that he still doesn't trust me even though he knows that I gave up everything for him. My father disowned me and my boyfriend still doesn't trust me. I want to get married to Harry and adopt some kids. I want to buy a house in muggle London or anywhere in Europe or even America.”

Jason looked beside him. As Draco continued with his rant, with his arms flailing all over the place, he gave off a little chuckle.

“You must really care for him,” he commented, grinning. “I care about Matt a lot too…where we are, gay people just got the rights to get married….”

“Just now?” Jason nodded sadly, Draco gaped and shook his head in disbelief.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with him...but I don't even know if he likes me right now…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt turned the pages of the worn out library book.

“Who would’ve guessed that Hogwarts can be so boring?” He sighed, resting his head on his arms.

“Anyone who grew up in Britain or Scotland to be honest,” said Justin Finch Fletchley looking at the American with a tired smile.

“Really? Is that why there aren't many kids in our year?” Matt asked lifting up his head.

“I don't think so….” Justin trailed off looking serious for a moment.

Matt hummed and changed the topic. “So, what’s your favourite subject?”

“Herbology and Defence.” Justin said after thinking for a while. “What is yours?”

“Charms and Divination”, Matt replied without hesitation.

“You, like charms and Divination? Are you serious? Charms I can understand but Divination? Oh my God, do you have a crush on Trelawney?” Justin teased laughing nervously.

“Ew, no, the only thing straight about me is my grades. Even then they’re shit,”

“Oh cool, me too,” his voice quivered a little. His tone was a little less confident than Matt’s simple expression. “H-ha ha…”

“What's wrong with you?” He laughed, pushing him away lightly. 

“W-what?” He gulped, finding himself a lot more nervous than he was before. Matt’s laugh disappeared by the time he looked towards the entrance of the room. Jason stood there, looking at him. His eyes lost colour, his lips curving down to form a frown. Clenching his fists, he backed away slowly, the pace quickening as he flipped around and ran out.

“Uh-I need to go…” Matt stood up from the chair but Justin reached for his hand. Looking down at his somewhat desperate face, he plastered on a smile, following Jason’s track. “Jason!”

His boyfriend stopped. Back straightening, he saw him place his feet together and nod. Matt slowly approached him, extending an arm. Placing a hand by his shoulder, he continued.

“I-it's not what it look like…” Horrible opener. He knew it and Jason did too. 

“That's what they all say,” his voice cracked. Biting his lip, he tried to hold in the tears that were swelling up. 

“I was just studying with him...you know how dumb I am,” he tried to negotiate, but Jason refused to turn around. 

“I know exactly how dumb you are…” Finally turning around, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into his shoulder. “You're such a dumbass!” Matt embraced him, patting in between his shoulder blades at a moderate tempo. “You know I'm a shady bitch! Why didn't you just warn me instead of storming off!”

Matt sighed, planting a kiss by his shoulder as he pressed in tighter into the hug. 

“I'm stressed pumpkin…” He said simply, breathing out. “I mean...we’re growing up,” a chuckle flung off the end of his sentence. “Going to Manila and Raja’s wedding...seeing Harry and Draco fight…I'm seeing positives and negatives of a relationship and-” he bit his lip, his arms clasping together behind his back. “W-what'll happen to us? Will you love me forever? W-when we grow up…”

Jason poked his head out, moving to let his face be the focus of Matt’s view. Snaking his neck around, he positions his face to hover over Matt’s.

“It's okay…” He said, kissing his forehead. “How could I ever stop loving you? I love that little twinkle in your sapphire eyes,” he raised a finger to wipe away a tear. “And your cute little nose ring,” he flicked it lightly, forcing a giggle from Matt. “And that smug smile of yours,” Matt began to smile, glancing down as a sprinkle of pink was splashed over his cheeks. “And your dick.”

“Thanks for ruining the moment…” Tilting his head to the side, they both close their eyes, moving in closer and closer until the space between them disappeared. The kiss sent rushes of happiness down both their bodies. Parting, they embraced tightly. 

“What should we do about those gay wizards?” Jason said, whispering slightly into his ear. 

“If we fuck in front of them, do you think they'll get back together?”

“No…” Matt responded with a groan. “Horny ass.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Jason try to fix things between Harry and Draco. They fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry..... please forgive me. I'm such a terrible person. *cri*
> 
> Heads up: angst, angst and more angst.

“Draco!” Matt said running up to the blonde, “Draco! Harry wanted me to give these to you.” He huffed, handing him a bouquet of white and orange flowers.

“Are those… Narcissuses?” Draco said, his voice a deadly calm.

“Yes?” Matt squeaked worriedly.

“You said that Harry gave you these?” Grey eyes glared at green. “Did he ever tell you about my mother? About how she died?” tears swelled beneath his eyes. As he bit his lip, his head knocked down. His eyes shoot up towards Matt, his sharp view sending a shiver down his spine. Backing away slightly, he dropped the bundle, rushing away in a hurry. Motioning an apology, he left Draco alone in the hallway. Draco looked at the fallen flowers and his gaze hardened.

“Incendio”

He watched the flora burn. The flames roared up towards him. Stomping his feet onto the ignited flowers, a single tear brushed down. As the droplet screamed within the fire, he walked off not looking back once.

~*~*~*~*~*

Matt’s shoes slapped noisily along the 5th floor away from the blonde.

“Jason! Jason!” the brown haired boy in question poked his head out of a classroom looking confused.

“Matt? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?!”

Matt slammed into Jason’s open arms sobbing. “We screwed it up, oh my god we screwed up it.”

“What happened?”

“His mother, something about his mother, Jason you need to ask Hermione what happened to Draco’s mother.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Harry sent his mother to a fucking prison?!?” Jason said angrily.

“Hey, don’t jump to conclusions.” Hermione said huffily. “While Draco always had a good relationship with his mother and she didn't openly preach Voldemort’s views, she was as big of a follower as his father was.” 

“I messed up…” Matt muttered, sighing and collapsing into his partner. With his arm wrapped over his shoulder, he buried himself into the embrace. Jason placed his chin on top, running his hand up and down his back. 

“We messed up.” Jason said, comforting his lover. “We just need to fix this.”

“No shit,” snorted Hermione. “I thought it wasn't possible to fuck things up more than Ron. You sure proved me wrong.”

“Thanks for the support,” Jason snapped at her, “Got any ideas? You're supposed to be the smartest witch of our age or something, right?”

“Well, you could always just tell Harry what you did…” She said looking at them like they were morons.

“Ohhhh, that's a great idea! Thanks Hermione!” Matt perked up immediately.

“What? No!” Jason said frantically, being pulled away by Matt. “Granger! Help me!” He shrieked as he was tugged out of the room.

“Fucking gays,” She said softly, shaking her head. “Maybe just let them talk. They'll probably sort themselves out.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Potter!”

“Harry!”

Harry turned around to look at the two boys sprinting towards him.

“Matt? Jason? I thought you two were…”

Jason cut in hastily, “That doesn’t matter right now, you need to talk to Draco. Now.”

“Malfoy?” Harry looked unimpressed. “Why would I want to talk to Death Eater scum like him?”

Jason reeled back in horror. “How dare you?!” His eyes were like steel.

Matt looked at Jason in confusion, “Uhh, Jason? What are you doing?”

“Not now.” He said pushing Matt away and walked up to Harry. “Listen you piece of shit. I don’t care who you are, I don’t care what you’ve done. This is your last warning, if you talk shit about my friend. I’mma fucking cut you.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry taunted, glaring at the boy. “What’s this? Your initiation to join Malfoy in the Death Eaters?”

“Alright, you asked for it bitch!” Jason punched Harry sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Jason!”

Jason’s gaze was murderous. Matt shouting at him didn’t even distract him as he carefully watched Harry get up from the ground. The Boy-Who-Lived got up and shook his head, shaking off the punch.

“Touched a nerve did I?” Harry said with a dark grin.

“Draco was right,” Jason spat, “You're just a fucking paranoid piece of shit that can't even trust the person who cares about you most.”

“Been bitching to you has he?” Harry snarled, not listening properly.

“Actually yeah, I've been a better friend to him than you are. And you're his boyfriend.” Jason glared at the wizard and clenched his fist (A/N lol Memes) ready to punch Harry again if he needed to.

“And does Matt here know that you're fucking Draco? You must be if you care this much about him. I mean after all, you're just a heartless bitch; were those the words you used Matt?” Harry taunted the boy, bringing Matt into the fight.

Jason turned to look at Matt, feeling betrayed. Matt just shook his head, staring wide-eyed in horror at Jason. Then Matt’s look turned to one of shock and worry. Jason turned around to see Harry three feet away, pointing his wand at him.

His vision went black.

Matt ran towards Jason as he collapsed to the ground. 

Draco walked into the room and stared at Harry, who was still pointing his wand at the unconscious Jason on the floor. His gaze hardened and he rushed over to Jason and comforted Matt who was crying. He ran his wand over Jason’s body, and pulled Matt to his feet.

“He’ll be fine, Matt. He’s just sleeping.” Draco told the sniffling boy. He leant towards Matt’s ear and whispered something. The boy nodded and walked back over to where Jason lay and picked him up, slinging the unconscious boy’s arms over his shoulders.  
The boys slowly left the room, Draco watching them carefully.

His gaze turned to Harry, who had lowered his wand and was smirking at the blond.

“Alright, Harry, let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the cliffhanger
> 
> -Zeus
> 
> Ps: I don't hate Harry, he's my favourite character and I love him. So don't hate me. Pls.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco summoned Harry’s wand with a silent Accio and grabbed him by the ear to pull him all the way to the Headmistresses office.

He knocked on the door with his free hand and pushed The-Boy-Who-Was-A-Complete-Dick in. He stumbled inside the room, with Draco quickly swooping to his side.

“He's done it again, I presume?” McGonagall pushed her glasses up, giving a disappointed look at her student.

“I can hear you, you know that right?” The two ignored him.

“Yeah, he just sent a Muggle to the Hospital Wing unconscious! It’s just getting worse Professor!”

“Like you can talk, Death Eater scum!”

Draco hysterically ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the strands. When he removed his hands platinum blond came with it.

Harry snickered at the sight.

The former-Malfoy Heir looked down at his hands and shrieked.

“See? Do you see this? I'm losing hair!! Black’s don't lose hair! This is a toxic relationship if nothing else!” His voice was growing higher in pitch by the second.

“Y-you’re the toxic one!!” Harry said, trying to think of an insult. 

“Stop trying to be witty, Harry, you’ll only hurt yourself.” Draco snapped.

Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, 100% done with their arguing.

“It was foolish of us to think that there would be no side effects from Potter’s duel with Voldemort and his dabbles in Death Magic. There is a reason why certain magics were banned in Magical Britain.”

“Excuse me? I saved all your asses! Who are the one helping people get to say goodbye!?”

Draco looked at her annoyed. This was old news to him.

“The reason why we are even dealing with this is because certain magics were banned in Magical Britain. That's why Voldemort became what he was.” He said with an irritated look on his face.

“Yeah, what a great excuse for joining a tyrannical dictator. Did your dad teach you that one?”

“Mr. Black, do you really think this is the right moment to be discussing such trivial matters as politics? One of the most powerful wizards in the entire world is losing the plot and hurting people. If the Ministry of Magic finds out about this-” 

“Harry will be sent away.” Draco finished, a grief stricken look plastered to his face. 

Harry sobered up, “T-They wouldn't send me away! Surely not! I'm the Chosen One! I saved the entire Wizarding World! Well, except for America anyway, they're fucked so much that nobody can help them.” He snorted, his arrogant side coming out once again.

“Mr. Potter!” The Former-Transfiguration teacher said harshly. “Watch your language, I hold a great deal of respect for you and what you have been through, but I will not sit here quietly while you throw away the only thing you have left! 

“Now sit up straight and clean yourself up! Go apologise to those Muggle boys and explain what happened.” She turned to Draco, her mood changing to a softer, tired tone. “Mr. Black, would you be so kind to make sure that this child doesn't mess anything else up?”

“As usual, Minerva, of course.” Draco said, also tired.

“Thank you Draco,” The Scottish Matriarch sat back down in her chair.

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist and together, they left the room.

“Merlin’s Beard, Albus how did you do it?” She complained to the portrait.

“Minerva, my dear, let me tell you about the magical calming properties of Sherbet Lemons.”

Minerva McGonagall sighed for the 54th time that day.

~.~.~.~.

Draco pushed Harry into the hospital wing.

“Draco?” Jason said looking over at the angry blond. His eyes narrowed as he saw Harry. “What is he doing here?”

“He,” Draco spat at the raven-haired boy next to him, “ Is apologising to you, because he’s a fucking moron that’s gotten cursed by pissing off literally everyone in Magical Britain.”

“I’m right here, you know…” Harry said looking at Draco in annoyance.

“Shut up Potter,” Jason snapped at the wizard before turning to Draco. “What do you mean he’s cursed?”

“Harry here, pissed off a lot of people by killing off Voldemort, and like a complete moron, paraded himself through public, declaring that we need to change the Ministry and how things are run. Obviously someone cursed him and now he’s a trashy redneck.”

Matt looked at the green-eyed wizard. “So… how long has this been happening? And when were you going to tell us this important bit of information, after one of us got hurt?”

“Well, I was hoping that you’d be out of here before he had another mood swing, but you’re fighting seems to have triggered it. It wasn’t due for another three days or so.” He said pointedly to the drag queens.

“Hey! Maybe if you had explained things properly when we first got here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Matt said jabbing a finger at Draco.

Draco sighed, pushed his hair out of his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Jason looked at his friend and put a calming hand onto his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Alright, everyone just calm down and then we can figure out what to do about Potter.” Draco looked at the boy thankfully. “We’re completely new to even the idea of magic and I’m not sure what you can and can’t do with it, but surely there’s a way to track magic? Like, I don’t know, don’t you guys have like social security numbers or something?” He said, trying to think of something.

“The fuck is a social security num-” Draco said looking at the Muggles with confusion. “Wait, tracking. Merlin’s Beard of course! Jason you’re a genius!” The blond ran towards the door, grabbing Harry by the wrist and yanking him out of the room.

The room was silent.

Matt snickered. “You totally just bullshitted your way through that and it actually worked.”

Jason looked at his boyfriend with an unimpressed look. “Yeah, I thought I’d take a leaf out of your book for once. Guess it worked.”


End file.
